In general, in order to carry various things, such as fruits or crops, at once, a box of a cuboidal shape is utilized. The box is in the state that a lower surface and a side surface are sealed and an upper surface is open. After things are put in the box, the box may be carried after the upper surface is sealed.
In this instance, a user moves the box while holding the lower surface of the box with both hands after lifting up the box of the cuboidal shape. However, if the box is bulky or things put in the box are very heavy, it may cause great inconvenience in lifting the box as described above.
Therefore, conventionally, a box has a handle. For example, the box generally has a band, which is capable of maintaining sealability of the box and preventing separation of the contents and is capable of being utilized as a handle. In this instance, most of the bands are polypropylene bands because they must have elasticity, tensile force, corrosion resistance, thermal resistance, safety and environmental friendliness.
However, because the band is disposed wrapping the outer surface of the box, if the band is disposed tightly, the band presses against one side of the box. In this instance, because the user must put his or her finger between the band and the side of the box while forcibly opening a gap between the band and the side of the box and the user's finger may be pressed between the band and the side of the box if the band is lacking in elastic force, there is a danger of causing an accident.
In order to solve such a problem, an attempt to form a hole at one side of the box to insert the user's finger into the hole without using the band has been made. However, because the inner space of the box is communicated with the outside because of the hole, the contents stored in the box may be contaminated or get damaged.